


It comes at you sideways

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Jenny finds Deniz's box o' woe, with predictable results.





	It comes at you sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Last year's canon had Jenny & Deniz getting married (lol). I didn't watch it and have no clue if it's changed but I'm rolling with it. Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

They’re moving, for the eleventy-fifth time, and Jenny stumbles over the DVD in some box under the bed, next to Deniz’s enormous stash of sex toys. It’s unmarked. _Competition stuff,_ says Jenny’s rational brain. _Leave it,_ says Jenny’s non-rational heart. She shoves it in the laptop anyway because nostalgia is the fucking worst.

It’s not competition stuff, not even a Gay Games tape like she was prepared for, ready to mock Deniz for that shade of lime shirt. 

It’s Roman on the beach, his face wry and sweet as he says his goodbyes. 

“Fuck you, Schatz,” Jenny says, not crying.


End file.
